


Shadows of the 4th Dimension

by UnforgottenStories



Category: Realm of Shadows
Genre: 4th Dimension, Doctor - Freeform, Fourth Dimension, Lord, Other, Realm of Shadows - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Shadow Dimension, Shadow Realm, Shadow World, Shadow!verse, dr, invisible, mansion, scientist, the 4th dimension, the Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgottenStories/pseuds/UnforgottenStories
Summary: The next chapter of the story will come soon, this is just the last chapter of the book that Shadow read. And it is notably not finished.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in the Mansion of Shadows. The children were sleeping as well as the many servants that inhabited the place. The only being stirring in the mansion was Lord Shadow, the owner of the property and the supreme ruler of the Shadow Realm.

One would think that someone of such a title would be ruthless...that assumption had been true at one point but now that is as far from the truth as physically possible. 

 

**. . .**

 

Shadow stared at the book within his hands, it's title, "Doppelgangers". He himself being one made it rather pointless to read, nevertheless he had read the book from beginning to end many times. It was a useless and rather fictional point of view about what they were which did happen to cure the Lord's boredom from time to time. This just so happened to be one of those times. You see, being a ruler isn't all fame and glory. One must give up most of their personal freedom for the betterment of their followers. In Shadow's case, surprisingly, he rather enjoyed the life of being a Lord. But that would not last long.

A few years before Shadow's Wife had been killed in an accident. Now it seemed the only thing he wished to do was distance himself from reality by means of reading. The stories calmed his mind, mellowing him out, making it easier for him to cope with the loss. 

His invisible eyes moved across the final chapter of "Doppelgangers", his eyes widening slightly in intrigue. He hadn't thought that a mere human book could word anything truthfully, yet here in front of his very eyes he realized that was but a fallacy of his own. His eyes began to feel heavy, slowly closing, as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

                                                                                                                       

 


	2. Doppelgangers [A Shadow's Purpose]

_It is thought by many that a Doppelganger is a human of which resembles another. While that term is used loosely, it must be stated that it is a fallacy under all terms. Doppelgangers do indeed look like their human counterpart in many ways but there is one major difference...a Doppelganger his no discernable traits other than it's body which is but a silhouette. They are but the shadows that follow us wherever we may find ourselves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of the story will come soon, this is just the last chapter of the book that Shadow read. And it is notably not finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding more, I just forgot to put it in drafts so yeah-- 12 Words will not be the length of the whole damn thing XD


End file.
